Johnny Ridden/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Johnny Ridden despite him not being playable. Dynasty Warriors: Gundam *"I'm Johnny Ridden, the Crimson Lightning! Remember that name when we meet in hell!" *"I'll be adding to my score today." *"You wanna play?" *"Move, damn you!" *"My turn for some action? All right, here goes!" *"You took down your prey... Seems congratulations are in order." *"I guess I'll have to hand over my title as ace..." *"Damn it! They got a lucky hit. I guess it's not my day." *"I appreciate the support! Now I can get back on track!" *"Thanks for coming all this way!" *"You came to bail me out? Sorry for being a pain in the ass." *"It's not my forte, but I'm moving to defense!" *"Let's do this! I got your back!" *"I'll have to go this alone... But I've got it under control." *"We make an invincible team, my friend. I knew you'd make a name for yourself." *"You should be honored. you get a spot on my kill tally!" *"You want a piece of me? Well, it'll cost you!" *"You really think you can take me on? Well, there's no turning back now!" *"When you're around, the battle gets boring. Not that that's a bad thing, I guess." *"We can't let our ace die! All units, give it your all!" *"Greetings and salutations, my honored opponents. Oh yes and sayonara!" *"It's not my forte, but I'm moving to defense!" *"Pretty flashy. You must be sure of yourself. Ready for me!?" *"A sad fate... But that's how things are in war." *"Getting your hopes up is a hard lesson. Especially on the battlefield." *"So you're my target...? Don't hold it against me!" *"I guess talented types like you and me have no choice but to become enemies, huh?" *"There are some enemies that deserve no mercy... like you!" Dynasty Warriors: Gundam Reborn *"Already on it, Nightmare of Solomon! Crimson Lightning engaging!" *"Thanks for coming all this way!" *"Who cares what you think!? I'm the ultimate Red, anyway!" *"Our point is under fire! Go back them up!" *"Don't push yourself too hard. If we ever lost you, that'd be the end of us." *"Isn't there anyone here who can put up a real fight?!" *"Check it out! This is the real Red, comin' through!" *"Unfortunately for you, I'm here! Here I go!" *"You okay, everyone? Don't worry, everything's fine now that I'm here." *"No amount of weaklings can ever best the Crimson Lightning!" *"What I do, I do for the honor of the Chimaira Corps..." *"Johnny Ridden takes this field!" *"Man, I hate fighting with all the odds against us..." *"You want a piece of me? Well, it'll cost you!" *"Don't worry, I won't let you down." *"The Red Comet's reputation is well deserved. But there's only room for one “Red” at the top." *"You took down your prey... Seems congratulations are in order." *"Don't push yourself too hard. If we ever lost you, that'd be the end of us." *"They got our allies? Looks like I'll have to take this seriously." *"Damn! I messed up... Disengaging!" *"ジオンの勝利のため! (Jion no shouri no tame!, For the victory of Zeon)" *"勇ましいね！ 援護する！ (Isamashii ne~, Engo suru!, How brave!, I'll back you up~!)" *"Whoa, whoa... Hang in there, okay? You'll never become a top ace like this!" Category:Quotes